


No Good at Goodbyes

by BiaPendragon



Series: 500 Ways to Say Goodbye [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Crimson Flower Route, M/M, No recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/pseuds/BiaPendragon
Summary: "Felix could never mistake the sound of those heavy feet against the ancient stone."Or Felix prepares to join his father in Arianhord.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: 500 Ways to Say Goodbye [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599535
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	No Good at Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Those Who Drabble in the Dark prompt: Goodbyes

The first light of the day pierces over the horizon. But he cannot see it. Instead all he sees is a frigid, piercing rain pouring outside as he finishes placing the last of the supplies in the saddle of his horse. He is no stranger to the cold early mornings of Faerghus, and yet, today, it makes his stomach churn, as if something inside of him was warning him to not leave. But he will not; not while that bloodthirsty eagle threatened the lives of his foolish friends. 

He checks his belongings a final time when he hears footsteps approach. Felix could never mistake the sound of those heavy feet against the ancient stone. 

“Ah there you are Felix.” 

“What is it, can’t you see I’m preoccupied?” He continues to work and avoided looking at the other. He had planned on leaving before he noticed. It was better this way.

“It seems I have found this on my bedside table.”

Felix does not have to look to know what he holds in those hands. The letter he had written the night before. 

“My old man is useless alone and that woman is of no help. He requested me to join him in the fortress.” 

“And you weren’t going to tell me before leaving?”

“That’s what the letter was for.” 

“Felix…” He gave a heavy sigh. “Why not tell me yourself?”

For once, Felix does not mutter a retort. Although he already knows he has everything he will need for this long journey, he keeps pretending to check his bag. He wasn’t good at this. Not since the last time he told someone goodbye the only thing he got in return was an charred spur. 

“Don’t waste your tears. I will be back before you know it.” He hopes his voice does not betray him and shows his doubts.

“I know. There is something I wish to tell you before we part.”

Despite his better judgement, Felix looks up at the other. Blue eyes meet his. They look almost human for once. Almost like those eyes he loved so long ago. But they were not the same. A sadness lingered in their corners, reminding him that no, this was no longer the same person. 

And yet, if this man asked him to chase the moon and bring it to him, he would try to find a way. 

“Well?”

“Thank you.”

"What?" Felix puzzles at the words. Thank you. He knows the longer he stays in Fhirdiad the more challenging it will be to leave. 

Dimitri chuckles and gives him a genuine smile. A soft rosy tint covers his face. "I will explain when you return. Farewell, my friend."

A strange feeling creeps up Felix's chest. But before it can take hold of him, he pushes it back. He knows this is not the time for these emotions. 

"Farewell...Dimitri." 

And with that he mounts his horse and heads out into the rain.

Despite what his heart wishes, he does not turn back around.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I promise I'll write something happy...
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/biabarr1)


End file.
